The principle of a direct start of internal combustion engines, i.e., the starting of the internal combustion engine without electrical starter or similar device, is known.
To allow a reliable direct start-up of an internal combustion engine from standstill, fuel must be injected into the particular combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine that happens to be in a power stroke at that time. In the subsequent ignition of the injected fuel, the pressure in the cylinder rises and drives a piston of the cylinder, which outputs action via a crankshaft.